I'm With You
by anneryn7
Summary: I feel so numb. I can't process that Jeremy is really gone. I've lost too many people. He's the final straw. I am completely alone. I don't know how to be strong anymore. His death broke me. I can't stand the sight of anything in Mystic Falls, anymore. I need someone to tell me what I'm supposed to do. I have no idea where I'm supposed to go from here. I'm so lost.Dark,Bonnie/Klaus


**A/N: This is AU. Silas isn't in Mystic Falls for this story. The rest will be explained in story. Just wanted to make sure there wasn't any confusion.**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
Music Credit: "I'm With You" – Avril Lavigne**

_~*.*~  
I'm standin' on the bridge.  
I'm waitin' in the dark.  
I thought that you'd be here, by now.  
There's nothing but the rain – no footsteps on the ground.  
I'm listening, but there's no sound._

_ Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn, cold night.  
I'm tryin' to figure out this life.  
Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you.  
I'm with you.  
~*.*~_

I feel so numb. I can't process that Jeremy is really gone. Everything that could have gone wrong on the island did. The only thing that went right – Silas stayed imprisoned. We couldn't get the cure. Katherine showed up out of nowhere and snapped Jeremy's neck.

I've lost too many people. He's the final straw. It's my breaking point. I feel betrayed in so many ways. Elena is in denial. She's inconsolable and I don't know how to be there for her. I can't. I can barely function for myself.

Damon and Stefan have been trying to help her come to terms with his death. It's no use. They had to have Meredith stop by and talk to her. Caroline and Matt decided it would be best if they got her out of the house. Tyler's still on the run.

Dad's busy with work – like always. He's never home. Mom has been gone. Grams has been gone. I am completely alone. I don't know how to be strong anymore. His death broke me.

I paced my room cursing my ancestors and the gods for not letting me bring him back. I picked up my grimoire off my dresser and hurled it at my mirror. I watched the shards of glass fall to the floor. I grabbed my jacket and put it on. I grabbed my keys and raced downstairs. I can't stand looking at my walls anymore. Everywhere I look, I see him.

We weren't together anymore, but I still cared for him. I left my house and started walking. I didn't pay much attention to where I was going. It doesn't really matter where I end up. I just can't be here. I felt something cold and wet land on my face. I looked up and saw the raindrops start to spray down. Oh, well. In a matter of seconds, I was drenched. It's pouring and I don't care. I can't feel anything, anyways.

Soon, I ended up on the bridge that everyone seems to crash on. I stood off to the side and gazed into the water. It looks so angry. I want to be angry. I want to feel – something. I'm not sure how long I stood there for – minutes, hours, I don't know. Eventually, the sun faded and it was dark. I looked at my hands and realized I was trembling. Does it matter? No. Should it? I really don't care.

Something snapped inside of me. I started pounding the railing with my fists. Hot, thick tears started pouring down my face. I hiccuped and they only came down faster. I need someone to tell me what I'm supposed to do. I have no idea where I'm supposed to go from here. I'm so lost. I have no one and no direction.

If I stay out here on the godforsaken bridge, no one will miss me. I'll just stand here until I figure out what to do – where to go. My tears didn't show any signs of slowing.

"You'll catch pneumonia out here, _love_." A voice came from behind me. I jumped and slipped. I braced myself, expecting to hit concrete. Strong arms reached out and kept me from falling. I looked up and saw Klaus. I let out a bark of harsh laughter.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, my voice gruff.

"I had a few things to collect before returning to New Orleans." He answered.

"On the bridge?"

"Pure coincidence, _sweetheart_."

"I don't believe in coincidence." I told him, my teeth chattered. I hadn't realized I was shivering until just now. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you have a death wish?" He asked, seriously. I shrugged.

"It really doesn't matter at this point. It couldn't possibly make things any worse than they are right now." I told him, honestly. He sighed.

"I heard about the Gilbert boy."

"Jeremy," I corrected him. "His name was Jeremy." Saying his name brought a whole new batch of emotions to the surface, tears accompanying them.

"Why are you out here?"

"Where else would I be?"

"With your family, your friends," he suggested. I snorted.

"What family? The father that is never home? Or maybe the vampire mother that bailed on me, again? The friends that are so busy with Elena that they don't even notice I'm not around? Which is understandable, she needs them. But, she always needs them, doesn't she? I don't have anywhere to go, Klaus. Is that really so hard to believe?" I asked him. His lips turned into a thin line. "What am I supposed to do? Please, tell me what I'm supposed to do." I begged. I clutched his shirt and buried my face in his chest. He shushed me and swayed, gently.

"It's going to be alright, Bonnie." He whispered.

"No, it isn't." I argued.

"Maybe you should leave Mystic Falls. Did you ever consider that?" He asked me.

"Where would I go?" I asked him. He thought for a moment.

"You could come to New Orleans with me. There is a strong magical community there. Maybe the change of scenery will do you some good. It might be easier for you to mourn your fallen friend from afar – a place that isn't filled with painful reminders." He suggested. I looked up at him, finally feeling my tears coming to a stop.

"Why would you want to take me with you?" I asked him.

"You're not the only one who is lonely, Bonnie. I admire your strength. You could be a great asset to me. I can promise your protection." He offered.

"You're serious." I whispered, hesitantly.

"What have you got to lose?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said, truthfully.

"Then allow me to take care of you," he put the offer on the table, once more.

"I still don't understand why you would do this for me." I told him.

"I know how it feels to have no family and no friends in your corner. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. I can help change this for you. You will want for nothing. You can start a new life. If you don't like it, you can always return to this one."

"What about Caroline?" I asked. She's probably one of the only friends I have left. There's no way that I'm going to screw her over.

"I sought after her, before, but she's made it clear that she didn't feel the same. She's taken with that hybrid, Tyler. She won't change her mind. I'm not waiting on her." He clarified.

"You're asking me to come with you as an asset and nothing more?"

"Friendship would be welcomed as would anything else you wanted to offer." He answered, his eyes looking down my body. I don't know how anyone could possibly want me when I can't even imagine what I look like right now.

"I could really use a friend, Klaus." I told him. "I could also use a distraction." I told him, my eyes welling up.

"I can be very good at that." He assured me. He leaned down and kissed me. I cried into the kiss as I returned it. I felt my stomach flutter. It made me feel something. He pulled away and placed his lips to my forehead. "Come on, _love_. Let's get you home before you die on me." He whispered.

I let him lead me away from the bridge and back into civilization. The house was exactly as I had left it. There are no lights on and Dad's car is still MIA. I unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"Come in." I invited Klaus inside. He followed me and went into the kitchen. He filled our kettle with water and set it on the stove. He motioned for me to follow him upstairs. It was only then that my aching body became apparent and my legs refused to move faster than a snail's crawl. I winced as I started on the steps. He looked behind him and frowned. He came over to me and picked me up. I pointed out my room and he carried me inside. We went straight into my bathroom. He set me down on the counter and turned on the hot water in the tub. He walked over to me and bent down in front of me. He tugged off my boots and socks. He unbuttoned my jacket and threw it onto the floor. He helped me down from the sink and lifted off my shirt. I jumped at the heat from his hands. I realized just how cold I had gotten. I tried and failed to unbutton my jeans. My fingers are too numb.

"Let me help you, _love_." Klaus offered. I nodded. He took off my jeans and I tugged off my shirt. He reached behind me and unclasped my bra, letting it fall to the floor. To his credit, his eyes didn't stray from mine. I turned around and shimmied out of my underwear. "Into the water, your lips are starting to turn blue." He commanded.

"Yes sir," I quipped. "Turn around," I told him, quietly. He smirked.

"It's not like I won't see it eventually." He tried. I shook my head and motioned for him to turn around.

"Then it'll give you something to look forward to." I told him. He chuckled and I stepped into the water. I grimaced. It's hot, but it'll heat me up and that's what I need right now. I sank down and let the water covered me. I pulled bubbles over my lady-parts and looked over at Klaus. "I'm decent." I told him. He smirked.

"You always are." He agreed. "You should rest tonight, Bonnie. We can get you packed up tomorrow, and then we will leave."

"I'll leave a note for my father. I'm eighteen now, so it's not like he can stop me from going."

"New Orleans is wonderful. I think it'll be good for you." He told me, sitting down next to the tub.

"You know, when you're not trying to take over the world, you're a lot different." I told him. He chuckled.

"How so?"

"You're easier to talk to – you're not so scary."

"Ahh," he nodded.

"I like it."

"You like me Bonnie?"

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, Klaus." I smiled, for the first time in days.

"You do. You just have to admit it to yourself." He assured me. He leaned in and kissed me. This time, it was more comfortable than before. He pulled away but I leaned in and kissed him, again. He smirked. "I'm going to get your hot tea, _sweetheart_. I'll be back." He excused himself. I sighed.

I had gotten exactly what I asked for. I wanted direction – I got one. I wanted someone to have my back – Klaus showed up. I needed to escape – it's happening. It's surreal. It's not much, but it gives me hope. It gives me a glimmer of something to look forward to. It gives me something else to focus on, instead of this overwhelming sea of despair that has been consuming my life.

"Here you are." Klaus handed me a steaming mug. I took a tentative sip. "Are you ready, _sweetheart_?" He asked me. I looked up at him and nodded.

"I am." I answered him. I know he's just talking about getting out of the bath, but as far as what's happening tomorrow… I'm ready for that, too. Bring on New Orleans.

_ ~*.*~  
I'm looking for a place.  
I'm searching for a face.  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right, and everything's a mess, and no one likes to be alone._

_ Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn, cold night.  
I'm tryin' to figure out this life.  
Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are, but I, I'm with you.  
I'm with you.  
~*.*~_

**A/N: Alright all, here it is. I've been thinking about the storyline for this, all day. I'm pretty satisfied with the way it turned out. Let me know what you think. Reviews are appreciated!  
-Anneryn**


End file.
